


Letters

by medieval_scribe



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medieval_scribe/pseuds/medieval_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters exchanged between various characters from June 1471 onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Part I.**

1\. 

To my most good and gracious aunt, my lady Cecily, the Duchess of York, your true and humble kinswoman Anne, by the Grace of God, late Princess of Wales, do recommend myself to you, and beseech that you take no displeasure at this writing. 

I am told my good lady no longer attends court, and so I bring to you news of my whereabouts and conduct of the past fortnight. I am lately made ward of my lady sister of Clarence. In this, I am glad of heart, but grieved also, for my mother has taken sanctuary at Beaulieu Abbey, and His Grace the King is at pains that she remain there. Her entreaties to His Grace have been fruitless, and I strive to obtain his favor on her behalf through your good offices. 

My lady aunt, I heartily beseech that I may hear from you, and that it please you to send a reply by the bearer of this letter. 

I pray to God for the preservation of your most noble estate. 

Written by my hand this first day of June 1471, at The Herber, in the care of that most good and gracious prince, my lord the Duke of Clarence. 

2\. 

To my right gracious lady, Anne of Warwick, I greet you well. 

It gladdens my heart to know you are well cared for. I pray to God that the company of your lady sister is a comfort to you. 

I commend you heartily to call on me forthwith. The feast day of St. John the Baptist is nearly upon us, and I hope to entreat my daughter of Clarence to permit you to attend me on the day. 

May the lord God bless and keep you. 

Written at Baynard's Castle, this eighteenth day of June 1471, by the hand of Cecily, the king's mother and late wife unto Richard in right king of England and of France and lord of Ireland.

3\. 

To Richard, Duke of Gloucester, Lord High Constable of England be this letter taken. 

My well-beloved son, I greet you well. I beseech you to pardon my boldness and not to disdain but to accept the good counsel I give you now. 

The chief causes of my writing to you this season are these: 

Item, as you entreated, and as commanded by the King my son, the lady Anne of Warwick is safely in the home of my good and beloved son of Clarence. Of her happiness in this, I cannot say for she seemed to be most forlorn and troubled. My daughter of Clarence has it that her sister is much in grief, as a young widow should. Whether this be simple truth or concocted lie I commend you to ascertain on your own. 

Item, the lady Margaret, late wife unto our beloved nephew of Stafford, has beseeched me, and others, to speak to you on her behalf. Of the lady's character and of her vast wealth, none will speak ill. But I do not forget that she is of the blood Lancaster and I would that the death of my lord husband be avenged on the field of battle and not in the marriage bed. 

Item, there is much talk of the King granting you Warwick's lands in the north. We are glad in our heart to hear of it and pray God that He may continue to bless you with His generous Grace. I beseech you also to think not only of your own advantage in this, but also the King your brother's advantage. We commend you to seek the hearts and affections of our northern kinsmen in whatever way you will. Bear in mind the great name of Neville, which is my bequest to you, and use it for your protection and welfare. 

Written at London this Tuesday after the feast day of St. John the Baptist in 1471, by the hand of your mother, Cecily. 

4\. 

To the right worshipful and my very good cousin, the lady Anne Neville.

My lady, I recommend myself to you as heartily as I can, and hope that you will understand my desire to write to you. I am glad as ever to hear that you are well in body and heart. My lady mother too has hope that you find joy in her company and will attend her again as soon as you wish. 

I may not, as often as I would like, be before you in person, but my thoughts are ever with you in the most faithful way, and I hope that I may hear of your welfare often, to my own comfort and joy. 

And now farewell, my fair lady. God give you good rest. 

Written in haste this second day of July in 1471, on the Welsh marches, by the hand of your good cousin and friend, Richard Gloucestre.

5\. 

To Richard, Duke of Gloucester, by the hand of the right high and mighty prince and right good and gracious lord, George, Duke of Clarence, is this message written. 

Brother, we recommend ourselves heartily to you, furthermore informing you that you do not have our leave to correspond with the lady, our ward Anne of Warwick. 

By the bearer of this message, we entreat you to promise us to forbear from any missive or conversation with said lady or else suffer our great displeasure in this matter. The said lady is made fully aware of our disdain in this matter and will scruple to heed our warning. 

Written at The Herber, this fifteenth day of July 1471.

6\. 

Richard,

Meet me in the gardens. 

Anne.


End file.
